La máscara del engaño
by Dark Nightfall
Summary: Vive de la mentira, de la falsedad; Edward es la máscara del engaño, podrá Bella desenmascararlo, para poder vengarse o quedara atrapada en su propia tela de araña.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMEIR: **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERYENECEN, PERO LO QUE ESTAN A PUNTO DE LEER CORRESPONDE A MI ORIGINALIDAD.

**SUMARRY****: **_Vive de la mentira, de la falsedad; Edward es la máscara del engaño, podrá Bella desenmascararlo, para poder vengarse o quedara atrapada en su propia tela de araña. _

**I.**

**Edward P****OV**

–_¿En cuánto más se casan? –preguntó la mujer por el otro lado de la línea._

–En dos semanas más –dije sonriendo con frialdad.

–_E__staré allá entonces, procura que todo marche tal cual lo acordamos, no quiero errores –recalcó el timbre de voz al final._

–Descuide Señorita Rosalie, hasta ahora no han sospechado nada, ya es casi nuestro –me observé en el retrovisor del auto y peiné mi cabello.

–_P__erfecto Sr. Cullen, recuerde que al termino de nuestro acuerdo saldrá muy bien recompensado –soltó una risita triunfadora y colgó._

Se me estaba haciendo tarde y tenía que pasar por Alice a la escuela diferencial, era maestra; revisé el asiento del copiloto y aún estaban las rosas y la caja de bombones intacta.

El día era esplendido, el sol radiaba ameno, y todo marchaba a la perfección, si lograba complacerla esta noche, podría darme un gustito luego.

…

–Pensé que no llegarías –dijo Alice mientras la alcanzaba en dirección al automóvil.

– ¿Aún a estas alturas dudas de que venga a por ti? –la besé en los labios.

–No, es solo que me gusta pasar por la angustia –me acarició la mejilla.

–Te tengo un regalo, acompáñame –la llevé hasta el auto y le entregué las rosas junto con los bombones –Feliz aniversario mi amor.

Ella dejó los libro sobre el capote del auto y me dio un abrazo extrangulador ¡Ay Edward eres fenomenal, te adoro, te adoro! gritaba mientras recibía los obsequios.

Conduje a la casa en una de las tantas parcelas en Montana. Me platicó en el camino como había sido su día y cuánto lo había disfrutado.

–Estoy tan emocionada Edward, en dos semanas ya seremos marido y mujer, será esplendido –le radiaba la felicidad en el semblante.

Le sujeté la mano y nos fuimos el resto del recorrido así "juntitos".

–Por favor Ángela podría poner las flores en agua y los bombones en la despensa –se los entregó a la nana.

–Si señorita –asintió ésta –con permiso –se marchó.

Que bueno.

–¿Qué haremos hoy en la tarde? –Preguntó animada –Salir, ir de picnic, beber algo. Dime tú –me sujetó las manos entre las de ella.

–Estaba pensado que podríamos darnos un baño de espuma en el jacuzzi ¿Qué dices? –le guiñé un ojo.

Se balanceó un poco como el que no quiere la cosa, hasta que aceptó, asintiéndome.

–Por fin llegaron –dijeron del segundo nivel.

–¡Papá estás aquí! –gritó Alice emocionada y subió por las escaleras.

–Si, se adelantó la junta de negocios así que decidí regresar antes y así también paso más tiempo con mi hija –dijo mientras bajaba con Alice de la escalera, en mi dirección –¿Cómo estás Edward? –me extendió la mano.

–Excelente Señor Vulturi –se la estreche –si estoy con su hija a mi lado.

Intenté sonar halagador, pero al parecer a Aro no se le podía engañar tan fácilmente.

–No es adorable papito, me regaló flores y chocolates hoy –dijo Alice y fue en mi dirección.

La tomé de la cintura y la apegué a mi cuerpo, como fuese la tendría en mi poder.

–¿Han planeado todo lo de la boda? –Aro caminó hacia la sala.

–Si, está todo arreglado –dijo Alice –hasta el carruaje –me sonrió dulcemente.

–Que bien, ya saben que si hace falta algo, tan solo deben pedírmelo –dijo sobándose las manos –bueno, ahora me iré a juntar con Cayo, tenemos mucho de qué conversar –dijo sonriendo travieso.

Claro… el trago, las mujeres, y el dinero era su único tema en común, bueno, que yo no andaba tan lejos de esa realidad.

…

–Has pensado a quién invitar de tu familia –me preguntó Alice mientras dábamos una vuelta por los jardines de la casa.

–Si, a mi hermana –dije sereno –es con la que tengo mas contacto.

–¿Enserio? Que bueno, al fin conoceré a un miembro de tu familia –dijo risueña.

–Te encantará, te lo aseguro –sonreí entre dientes.

…

El ambiente estaba perfecto, las velas, los pétalos, la esencia de lima, el jacuzzi con la espuma y por último el Champán, todo preparado para la ocasión. Ella salió del armario de cinco metros cuadrados con una bata de seda roja, mientras yo la esperaba listo dentro del jacuzzi.

–Te ves preciosa –le dije, mientras dejaba la copa en el mesón, aún acostado.

–Así –sonrío picara.

Se soltó el listón dejando caer la fina tela por entre sus pronunciadas curvas, su piel blanca y lustrosa tenía un brillo especial, esta mujer si estaba bien buena. Se metió en el jacuzzi y se acomodó lo más cerca que pudo de mí.

–Entonces brindemos –dijo y le entregué una copa –por el amor eterno –dijo la muy cursi.

–Por el amor eterno –repetí cínicamente.

Luego del baño la lleve a sufrir los placeres mas instintivos de la vida, también tenía derecho a disfrutar, después de todo, mientras se dé la oportunidad no se debe desperdiciar.

…

00: 30 am.

Aún no llegaba Jasper a por mí, lo estaba esperando hace más de una hora, y si hay algo que me molesta de sobremanera es el de esperar al resto. Tenía solo esta noche de este puto día de la semana para dedicárselo a mi vida, porque por culpa del trabajo era absorbida completamente.

Frenó el auto de Jasper y éste se bajó con cara de clemencia.

–Lo lamento, tuve inconvenientes –se excusó.

–No me vengas con estupideces y entremos de una vez –dije sin rodeos.

Al fin la bohemia loca, era viernes y teníamos toda la madrugada para: alcohol, chicas y sexo del bueno. Si tenía dinero el cual chorrear, tenia que aprovechar, no todos tienen mi suerte.

–Y ¿Cómo ha ido todo? –preguntó Jasper con el vaso de vodka en su mano.

–De punta en blanco –dije algo entonado –Jamás sospecharían nada –reí con presumo.

–Lo tuyo se llama suerte –dijo éste zampándose todo lo que le quedaba en el vaso –lo que es yo, no tengo vida más que para mis estúpidas carreras de autos, solo de ellas vivo.

Jasper pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en carreras clandestinas, recorrían las calles desoladas de Montana y apostaban, mujeres, y artefactos robados en algunos casos.

–Si, tienes razón… tengo suerte, brindo por eso- alzamos los vasos.

Bailamos toda la noche con las chicas de la disco, fue fenomenal.

13:45 pm

–Edward, levántate, traerán el traje de bodas –dijo Alice mientras me ponía la bandeja de desayuno en la cama –estuvo muy pesada la noche, ya veo por qué tienes una cara imposible.

Y me sentía imposible, los reflujos me mataban, y el olor de la leche con canela me hizo correr al baño en busca de mi desahogo intestinal.

–Tienes que ser mas prudente, Edward, beber sin medir lo que ingieres es peligroso, ya lo ves –dijo mientras me observaba retorcerme en el inodoro.

–Estoy mejor, gracias –me tiré en piso frío del baño.

–Edward come algo, si no, levántate porque vendrán a probarnos los trajes y no quiero que estés en ropa interior cuando llegue la modista.

–Está bien –asentí resignado.

Güinchas por aquí, güinchas por allá, date la vuela, estira el brazo, gira un poco más. Estaba literalmente harto, la modista de pacotilla no se cansaba nunca, ya era hora de que terminara con el estúpido jueguito y pasara de una vez por todas a Alice.

–Bien, estás listo Edward, puedes bajar, quítate el traje y déjamelo ahí encima –me golpeó el trasero ¿Qué se cree? Vieja califa –vamos, sube tú ahora preciosa –le pidió a Alice.

Ella estaba fascinada con todo, bueno desde el minuto en que le pedí noviazgo que andaba en las nubes, no tiene vida propia la pobre, es tan dependiente.

Sonó mi teléfono Mobil. Vengo al tiro, iré a hablar abajo dije a Alice y bajé.

–Diga –dije en voz mesurada.

–_Habla Emmet__ –dijo una voz gruesa._

–Señor dígame –respondí cordial.

–_M__i mujer ya te ha hecho la transferencia, así que puedes retirarla en cualquier momento –dijo el jefe._

–De acuerdo, muchas gracias –sonreí.

–_N__i lo menciones ¿todo bien?_

–Si, si… sin ningún problema.

–_Hablamos luego entonces –cortó__._

Otro día más como los dioses, más tarde iré a jugar golf con Aro y sus amigos, a relacionarme con el alto linaje, que más podía pedir, ha sido mi mejor….

Sonó el timbre ¿Quién demonios podía ser tan temprano?

Ángela abrió la puerta, perfecto lo que faltaba, los dos miembros prodigios de la familia Vulturi.

–Hola Edward –saludó Esme.

–Hola querida Esme –le besé la mejilla –Hola Carlisle –estreché su mano.

–¿Dónde está Alice? –preguntó Esme mirando para todos lados.

–Arriba tomándose las medidas para el vestido de novia –sonreí.

–Iré a saludarla –dijo emocionada.

Subió las escaleras y me dejó con el latero de Carlisle, que lo detestaba, bueno tenia mis razones, hipócrita.

–Así que en dos semanas más contraes nupcias con la bella Alice –dijo radiándome con la caminata.

–Si, en dos semanas más Alice pasara a ser solo mía –vi como me fulminó con la mirada.

–Tan solo espero que sepas valorar lo especial que es ella –dijo el muy cínico.

–Yo sé como tratar a la que será mi futura esposa, no necesito que nadie me lo ande recordando –dije saliendo al patio.

Estúpido ¿Qué se cree?, desde que tomé el empleo y supe todo lo turbio que rodeaba a la familia Vulturi, supe que había gente peor que yo, era capaz de hacer las cosas más despiadadas por dinero y ambición. Pero lástima que el profesional aquí soy yo y pronto todos estarán navegando en mi barco.

Ya faltaba tan poco para que todo cuajara y una vez estando dentro de la familia pondría en marcha el plan y mi trabajo estaría terminado.

Son años de experiencia, si creían que Bernard L. Madoff fue un gran estafador es porque aun no conocen a Edward Cullen…


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMEIR: **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERYENECEN, PERO LO QUE ESTAN A PUNTO DE LEER CORRESPONDE A MI ORIGINALIDAD.

**SUMARRY: **_Vive de la mentira, de la falsedad; Edward es la máscara del engaño, podrá Bella desenmascararlo, para poder vengarse o quedara atrapada en su propia tela de araña. _

**II****.**

**Rosalie P****OV**

_3 de octubre, 2007_

–_Fue sencillo –se notaba muy seguro –__la chica y su familia no sospecharán nunca de nada extraño._

–Eso espero, confió en usted –reforcé –de aquí en adelante depende mi futuro.

–_N__o se preocupe, no es la primera vez que hago algo así –rió leve_.

–¿Espero que mi marido haya sido lo más claro posible con la información?

–_S__i, todo claro como el agua._

–Entonces espero tener noticas pronto de usted señor Cullen –sonreí malévola.

–_C__omo no, señorita Rose, muy pronto estará de vuelta en su hogar –colgué._

_24__ de octubre, 2008._

¿Qué más placentero que el agua ardiente por la mañana? Tenía que reunirme con Emmet dentro de dos horas y aún seguía dentro de la ducha. Me vestí lo más deprisa posible, y llamé a Jessica.

–Llama a un taxi –le ordené.

–Si, señorita.

Era viernes por la noche, y la comida con el comité de Bowling. Teníamos nuestro minuto de explayasion, dentro de lo deprimente de nuestras vidas.

…

–El taxi señorita ya llegó –tartamudeo Jessica. Patética.

Las calles de Manhattan estaban cubiertas por la lluvia, la sentía caer contra el cristal, y las congestionadas calles de New York estaban en una calma desorbitante.

Toda mi vida había pasado rodeaba de escoria, desde el orfanato que me crié hasta que abrí los ojos y pude ver en lo que me habían convertido, lo que habían creado a base de una mentira, que no me costó mucho descubrir, un error lo comete cualquiera, pero nunca es tarde para recuperar lo que se es arrebatado.

…

–Mi amor, al fin llegas –me besó Emmet –ven, acompáñame. Están todos.

Se reunían todos los miembros del club y sus esposas, platicábamos algo, bebíamos y jugábamos a partidos de Bowling, en variadas ocasiones las mujeres salíamos victoriosas, considerando que son ellos los que se reúnen tres veces a la semana a "jugar".

–¿Cómo has estado Rose? –preguntó Ángela.

–Muy bien gracias, intentando dejar la rutina –sonreí irónica.

–¿Aún estás trabajando?

–No, dejé esa estupidez, no me convenía, estoy para cosas mejores –bebí de la copa de vino.

Me cargaban este tipo de preguntas, la gente entrometida, pero la verdad era que no tenía el más mínimo interés de malgastarme en un trabajo desde que supe toda la verdad…

–¿Mi amor iremos a bailar? –me susurró Emmet al oído.

–Por supuesto cariño.

Era evidente, llegando a casa tendríamos nuestro propio festejo.

–No iremos solos –dijo con una risita burlona.

–Explícate –exigí.

–Nos acompañarán Jane y Alec –me lamió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Brillante, necesitaba algo de infierno terrenal por una noche, antes de partir de viaje.

Nos despedimos del resto del grupo, compré unos cigarrillos antes de subirme al coche. Le tendí uno a Jane que estaba a mi lado.

…

Llegamos a la casa y nos encerramos en la sala los cuatro, despaché a Jessica, Emmet sacó del bar dos botellas de tequila y dos de whisky. Las pláticas giraron en torno a nuestras limitadas vidas…. pero eso no era suficiente. El trago nos escurría de la boca y se dejaba caer en nuestros regazos, tomábamos como desesperados, pero el ardor del alcohol puro ya no tenía ni el más mínimo efecto en mí.

–Ahora viene lo bueno –dijo Emmet, registrando un cajón.

–Heroína, esperaba esto desde que llegamos –extasió Alec.

Fui la última en inyectarme la dosis de heroína, y entré en una somnolencia tan placentera, pero al parecer no todos tenían los mismo efectos. Emmet me tomó entre sus brazos y me montó a horcajadas, y comenzamos a desatar una pasión tan intensa que Jane y Alec se nos sumaron…

La noche se desenvolvió entre nuestra orgía, que entre la pasión y la sensualidad nos venció el sueño de la somnolencia.

…

–Señorita Rose, tiene las pupilas contraídas –dijo molesto –sufre de miosis –lo intente ignorar –Rosalie –dijo sin ánimos –he estado siguiendo tu caso, desde que comenzaste con el problema a la vista, y créeme que por el camino que vas no te beneficia en nada –dijo el patético viejo.

Una ira me carcomió las sienes.

–Doctor –ironicé –si ha acabado dígame, tengo que marcharme, mi esposo me espera fuera y me carga hacerlo –sonreí sarcástica.

–Si Rose, terminamos, toma la receta y cuídate –escupió el escuálido anciano.

Salí de la consulta dando un portazo. ¿Qué se cree? El estúpido viejo en venir a darme sermones de moral y autocuidado ¿Quién demonios le dio ese derecho? Que se pudra en su título.

Monté al auto y Emmet me acarició el cabello.

–¿Se dio cuenta verdad? –Asentí –era evidente Rose, no pretenderás engañar a quien te crió –ardí por dentro –además es especialista.

Ese estúpido anciano fue mi tutor legal por años, iba a verme cada semana y el fin de semana me sacaba a dar vueltas por las partes recreativas de la ciudad. Pero aún así lo prefería muerto o bien lejos de mi vida.

–No debí haber asistido hoy a control –dije molesta.

–Dentro de algún tiempo más ya no lo verás –aceleró.

–Ja, lo sé –sonreí vilmente –mañana viajo a Montana a la boda de mi querida prima…

–No quiero que te vallas, sin antes que hagamos algo –me sujetó el mentón.

–¿Qué quieres?, ya repetimos lo de la orgia, no pretenderás que suceda otra ves hoy –dije arqueando una ceja.

–No, visitaré a Dimitri en tu ausencia, con él lo paso mejor –dijo soltando una risita petulante.

Desde que compartíamos nuestra vida sexual con el primero que se nos ponía por delante, Emmet había agarrado la costumbre de meterse con hombres, a pesar de que yo lo había intentado con Tanya no fue muy heroico que digamos, así que preferí reservarme tan solo para los hombres, la droga, y el alcohol.

–Has lo que quieras –me desligué de su apretón.

Pasamos a comer a un bar de Stripper, y Emmet en su salsa se dedicó a bailar con ellas, el muy inútil cree que no me doy cuenta que se acuesta con todas ellas cuando dice estar saliendo con los amigos, seré despreocupada pero no imbécil.

…

–Desnúdate, quiero tener sexo antes de que te vayas –me arrojó a la cama.

No me opondría, ya que él podía y yo quería…

…

–¿Pretendes llamar a Edward llegando allá? –dijo aún acostado en la cama.

–Si, tengo que avisarle, para que pase a recogerme.

–Me gustaría estar ahí, cuando todos se enteren de la verdad –pegó un puñetazo en el colchón.

–Yo quiero ver la cara de la estúpida de Alice cuando le refriegues todo en la cara –reí con maldad.

Pobrecita la tonta, no sabia que su gran amorcito, tan solo trabajaba para mí, y ella solo era la llave para introducirme en la jerarquía Vulturi. Y aniquilar a los idiotas que me privaron de todo lo que por linaje me correspondía.

–¿Qué harás con Cullen una vez que ya tengas todo en tus manos? –preguntó muy interesado.

–Pagarle y que se largue, al fin y al cabo es lo que él hace, estafar –sonreí –una vez que fraudulente todas las acciones de la compañía y las pase a mi nombre, su papel en esta historia quedará caducado.

–Perfecto, todo grabado, tengo como chantajearte –dijo el muy perro.

Me levanté con impotencia y le quité el celular.

–No hagas jueguitos estúpidos quieres –dije entre dientes y metí el artefacto en mi cartera.

–Relájate cómo crees que me iría en tu contra si hemos sido cómplices por mas de cinco años –me abrazó por la espalda.

–Apenas te llame tienes que partir a Montana.

–Descuida amor –me lamió la oreja –primero me follo a la gatita de tu prima y luego nos reventamos la fortuna Vulturi- reímos…

–¿Con qué excusa llegarás allá? –preguntó poniéndose el bóxer.

–Seré la hermana de Edward –sonreí petulante.

–¿La hermana? –arqueó una ceja.

Asentí. Rió a carcajadas.

–Luego de que te vea querrá follarse a la hermana –dijo socarrón.

–Cullen es guapo ¿Por qué no? –curvé los labios.

–Dale, dale –rodó los ojos –tuve que cambiar a la chica que te asistirá en el avión de Alec –alzó las cejas a la par.

–Y la anterior ¿Qué ocurrió? –fruncí el seño.

–Quedó traumada luego que Alec experimentara con ella con frutos –me enseñó los dientes.

Qué asco. Hice un gesto despreciable.

…

Jane pasó por mí, se notaba muy tranquila. Le comenté que iría a la boda de un familiar y me quedaría un tiempo por allá disfrutando de la vida.

–¡Mierda! –gritó Jane golpeando el volante.

–¿Qué ocurre? –dije mientras no nos movíamos.

–Me he quedado sin gasolina –escupió.

–¿Y qué quieres que hagamos ahora?

–Tendré que ir por gasolina –dijo la estúpida.

–Y cómo ¿que no andas trayendo un bidón de emergencia? –estaba desconcertada.

–No, si jamás ocupo el auto, tendrás que esperar a que regrese –se bajó.

–¡Oye espera! –ya se había ido la muy estúpida.

Perfecto, debía estar drogada ¿Por qué no se limitó a pedir simplemente ayuda? Si New York es la ciudad más grande del mundo. No tendría todo el tiempo para esperarla, tenía que llagar a tiempo al vuelo. Llamaré a Emmet.

Cuando regresó me encontraba con un rostro de los mil infiernos.

-¡Maldita mierda! Al fin llegas –dije furiosa.

–Perdón, veía el vehículo cada vez más lejos –dijo escudándose.

–No me importa, llévame lo antes posible a la casa de tu hermano –ordené.

La casona de los mellizos era de envidiar, ubicada cerca de New Jersey. Alec esperaba en la mano con una bandeja de plata y copas de vino Merlot.

–Que gesto mas simpático –dije sarcástica.

–Es para la mujer más vil que he conocido –ironizó.

–Suerte con tu prima –rió burlona Jane.

–Gracias querida –ironicé –la venganza es un plato que se come frío… nada podría salir mal –sonreí.

–Ah, ya sabes que la chica que ira contigo en el avión no es la misma ¿verdad? –preguntó Alec.

–Si, Emmet ya me lo dijo –respondí.

–Es conocida del piloto así que por eso la acepté –bufó.

–De acuerdo –me aparté de ellos.

Estaba a minutos de partir y cambiar al fin el curso de mi historia, nada podría salir mal, estaría en unas horas en Montana mirando a la cara a esos malditos infelices que me desgraciaron la vida y condenaron a la marginalidad, yo siendo heredera de uno de los hombres más poderosos del país, siempre soñé con el dinero y al fin lo tendría por montones y solo para mí…


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAMEIR: **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERO LO QUE ESTAN A PUNTO DE LEER CORRESPONDE A MI ORIGINALIDAD.

**SUMARRY: **_Vive de la mentira, de la falsedad; Edward es la máscara del engaño, podrá Bella desenmascararlo, para poder vengarse o quedara atrapada en su propia tela de araña. _

**III.**

**Bella P****OV.**

–Regalaran gaseosa– dijo entusiasmado.

–No iré por las gaseosas, iré para verte competir- dije sonriéndole. – no todas tiene un novio deportista que llega a las internacionales de los 100 metros planos.

–Bella, no sabes cuan feliz me aria que fueras a verme – me agarro de la cintura.

–lo se perrito, perdóname, se que me he comportado mal en ocasiones anteriores y no he ido a verte correr, pero te prometo que esta vez será la excepción– lo bese.

Con Jacob llevábamos un año de noviazgo luego de conocerlo en un salto en paracaídas, el era el instructor…dos años antes.

–Bien a la cuenta de tres saltas– me dijo.

Solo asentí por que mi 100% estaba pegado al vacío que se extendía a mis pies, en que minuto estuve que me metí en esto.

–Lista, 1… 2…y…3, – me empujo.

Al sentir su mano en mi espalda le agarre el ARNE y lo tire conmigo… el iba sin para caídas y gritaba como loco, mientras el viento nos daba en la cara.

– ¡no me sueltes no me sueltes!– gritaba. Yo debía decir eso.

Hasta que se aferro con las piernas a mi cintura y pudo tirar del paracaídas, y aterrizamos con "éxito"…Bueno así nos conocimos el resto es otro cuento.

–Iré a ver a mis padres, luego, necesito pedirle un favor a mamá– el asintió.

– ¿quieres que pase por ti?

–Si – lo bese.

Cuando creí que me sentía lo suficientemente madura como para ser independiente me mude a la casa de los Black con Jacob, era pequeña, pero acogedora, aun seguía siendo virgen eso sí.

…

Renne mi madre preparaba arroz con curry, hace mucho que no lo comía, así que su olor me hacia flotar, deje el néctar en la mesa y termine de poner los cubiertos.

– ¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo mamá?– le dije entrando a la cocina.

–lo más bien hija, tu sabes siempre lo mismo, pero ya no me quejo– su cara no decía lo mismo.

–Que bueno– bebí jugo– iré a saludar a papá vengo al tiro.

Mi padre Charlie estaba parapléjico; sufrió un accidente mientras ejercía como oficial, tras las pistas de un delincuente.

–Hola papi– salude alegre– ¿Cómo amaneciste?

–muy bien cariño ahora que te veo– me beso la frente.

Papa siempre me contaba la historia de cuando sufrió el accidente, me ensañaba la foto en donde creía verse el sujeto que lo dejo en este estado.

–ese maldito de Cullen- gruñía– algún día lo descubriré infragante.

Me dolía oír a Charlie y verlo retorcerse en su cama, le avían desgraciado la vida, y yo había perdido a mi papá entre un rencor frustrado. Gritos que luego pasaban a balbuceos.

Salí de la habitación, mamá me esperaba afuera con los ojos llorosos, la realidad era que lo habías perdido en delirios, nos sentamos a la mesa las dos y me devore su arroz con curry.

…

Jacob pasó por mí luego, me despedí de mis padres y partimos al parque central.

–Hace mucho que no tenemos un tiempo para los dos– me sonrió alegre Jacob.

–Ya estoy ansiosa porque llegamos– le correspondí la sonrisa.

El parque estaba lleno los niños corrían con los globos al aire, sus padres corrían tras ellos con las manzanas confitadas. Las parejas de jóvenes y de ancianitos que les refulgía el amor.

Nos recostamos bajo un árbol y comencé a soplar dientes de león, mientras hablábamos de nuestras cosas.

–Quiero trabajar– le dije muy seria.

–Pero Bella, ya aviamos hablado de esto– dijo con su expresión de _no me hagas esto mas complicado_.

–Lo sé, pero me aburro– hice puchero.

–Amor– me acaricio el cabello– con lo que gano es más que suficiente– me beso.

–Jacob, tengo vida no me la reprimas– me cruce de brazos.

–Bella, corazón no quiero que te esfuerces– me beso la cabeza.

–No se trata de eso, solo quiero hacer algo distinto– le mire con los ojos templados.

Realizo una mueca que se le hacia imposible poder resistirse a mis encantos.

–está bien, pero solo algo que te ocupe el menos tiempo posible– me sonrió.

–Descuida, la gran mayoría de los trabajos en New York ocupan el menos tiempo posible– le bese.

Caminamos por el parque comiendo algodón de azúcar y bebiendo sodas. Nos unimos al desfile de primavera y participamos de extras en las grabaciones de la película encantada, cuando grababan el musical.

– ¿te parece si visitamos a Victoria?– le pregunte mientras caminabas al auto.

–si perfecto hace tiempo que no la vemos ni a ella, ni a Laurent– me sujeto de la cintura.

Los chicos estaban arreglando el jardín cuando llegamos, nos recibieron de un abrazo y pasamos a la sala.

–Que bueno es el tenerlos aquí muchachos– dijo Laurent entregándonos unos vasos con jugo.

–Bella quiso venir a verlos–dijo emocionado Jake.

–Victoria, ya estas bien gordita ¿cuantos meses tienes?– me levante sobándole la pancita.

–seis– dijo ella muy alegre.

– ¿Se quedan a cenar?– nos pregunto Laurent con una cara de intensivo.

Con Jacob nos miramos y asentimos al mismo tiempo, teníamos que pasar un rato con nuestros amigos, disfrutábamos el estar juntos.

Con victoria hicimos pan amasado, mientras los chicos jugaban play station 2, pendejos.

–Al parecer las cosas con Jake han ido de maravilla– sonrió victoria.

–Si excelentes– me sonroje.

– ¿No han pensado en casarse?– pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

La mire avergonzada, rascándome la frente, nerviosa.

–es que, si el no me pide boda, yo…– deje la palabra en el aire.

–Bella– me corrigió Victoria– no puedo creerlo de ti– meneo la cabeza– esta profundamente enamorada de Jacob ¿Por qué? tienes que esperar que él te pida matrimonio, si puedes hacerlo tú.

Victoria tenía razón, pero que me lo ofreciera seria la prueba de que estaba tan enamorado de mí como yo de él.

Se sirvió un pollo a la sal, con ensaladas y el pan amasado para acompañar, platicamos sobre mi futuro trabajo y sobre la competencia de Jacob, los invito para que fueran a verle.

…

– ¿Has llamado a tu padre?– le pregunte a Jacob una ves en el auto.

–No, se supone que de viaje con los Clearwater ni se acuerda que tiene hijo–dijo serio.

– ¿Pero podrías llamarle tu? ¿Por qué esperas que él lo haga?– no comprendía su actitud.

No respondí, al parecer le molestaba que tomáramos este tipo de conversación, pero a mi más me molestaba que me dejara hablando sola, así que le ignore el resto de viaje.

–Bella descuero le llamare– me grito, mientras yo caminaba hacia la casa luego de darle un portazo al auto– Bella- me seguía por la casa– Bella mi amor, perdón.

–Jacob, es que me molesta tanto que cena tan cabro chico de vez en cuando–le mire molesta– tu padre tiene derecho al saber de que compites en algo tan importante mañana.

–lo se mi amor, pero entiéndeme, soy algo orgulloso de repente– me abrazo.

–De acuerdo Jake, dejémoslo así– le correspondí el beso.

Me tomo en brazo y me llevo a la cama, me sentía tan segura entre los brazos tibios y fuertes de Jacob que nada me preocupaba cuando hacíamos el amor.

…

A la mañana siguiente el sonido del celular me despertó.

–Hola– dije soñolienta.

–Hola ¿Bella?– pregunto una vos gruesa.

–Si diga– respondí rebuscando quien podría ser.

–Hola soy Sam– saludo entusiasta.

–Sam– respondí fuerte– ¿Cómo estás? Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti ¿dime a que debo tu llamada?– pregunte extrañada.

No tenía contacto con Sam de hace tres semanas.

–recuerdo que me pediste que te ayudara con lo de tu padre ¿verdad?

–Si– dije enderezándome en la cama– continua.

–Resulta que tienes que venir ahora mismo a esta dirección, te encantara saber lo que tengo que enseñarte– dijo con un deje de satisfacción.

…

Luego de Jacod se fuera al trabajo, llame a Emily que me fuera a buscar y me llevara con Sam, el me estaba esperando con suma cautela, en la sala de su casa.

–Hola– dije entrando en la sala.

–Qué bueno que llegaste, toma asiento– dijo con una expresión de misterio.

Hice caso y me senté, el hizo lo mismo en el sillón que daba frente a mí.

– ¿Qué ocurre?– pregunte preocupada– ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenias que decirte con respecto a mi padre?

Agacho la mirada, hojeando unos papeles que tenía en la mano.

–Tengo buenas noticias– sonrió.

Sam era ahijado de papá, y él se comprometió a ayudarme a encontrar al hombre que había dañado a Charlie. Por eso entro a trabajar a la casa de una de las familias más peligrosas de la ciudad y del país completo, estando dentro podría tener alguna pista para encontrar al estafador.

–hablas– hice una pausa– ¿de qué hallaste algo?

–Sí, tengo lo que tanto andabas buscando– me tendió los papeles, satisfecho.

Los tome torpemente y comencé a revisarlos, lo que tenia frente a mis ojos, era lo que por muchos años esperaba encontrar.

–Eres grandioso– dije anonadada.

–Eso no es todo– dijo poniéndose de pie.

Le mire con curiosa.

–tendrás que tu ir por él– dijo socarrón.

– ¿De qué hablas?– dije confundida– y ¿Cómo?

–primero que todo, tienes total mente dispuesta– dijo con decidido.

No sé a qué podría estar refiriéndose Sam, pero no podía desistir ahora, tenia al estafador culpable de la enfermedad de papá en mis manos, no la dejaría ir.

–Si– afirme– ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

…

Le deje una nota a Jacob con Emily. Sam me esperaba afuera en su mercedes negro. Este cretino tenía buenos ingresos, al menos algo bueno que sacara de trabajar con los malos.

La mansión de los jefes de Sam era un verdadero palacio. Digno de todo el poder que poseían. Aparcamos en uno de los cuantos estacionamientos.

– ¿Recuerda bien lo que tienes que decir?– pregunto para asesorarse.

–Si todo listo– respondí.

Había tenido una entrevista con Alec la noche de ayer. Era un sujeto muy agradable, pero de lo mas hipócrita que existía. En la tarde me despedí indirectamente de Jacob y ahora veme aquí a punto de iniciar un verdadero peligro.

Llegamos al lugar donde el jet privado de los mellizos.

–gracias por llegar a tiempo– saludo Alec sonriéndonos.

– ¿Aun no han llegado los señores?– pregunto Sam muy educado.

–si están a dentro con Jane– miro en dirección a la casona– hola Bella– saludo dulcemente.

Este chico con carita de muñeca de porcelana me daba mucho terror.

–Hola– respondí con respeto.

–hay vienen los señores– sonrió Alec.

Al lado de gemela Jane, venían dos sujetos, un hombre corpulento, de test blanca y bastante guapo y una mujer rubia de un físico espectacular que parecía que el aire se abría ante ella, homenajeando su belleza.

–Rosalie– Alec miro a la rubia- te presento a Sam el piloto y a Bella la asistente de vuelo– se jacto de eso.

–se ven decentes por lo menos– dijo la mujer soberbia.

Me fije en todos sus comportamientos, la había visto en el informe de Sam, tan solo que verla en persona era muy diferente, no me sentía a su altura, pero algo podría conseguir.

–no perdamos más tiempo, vámonos ya– dijo Rosalie, mirándonos.

–Si es mejor que marchemos al tiro– la apoyo Sam.

Sam empaco sus maletas, mientras yo arreglaba todo sobre el Jet. La rubia se despedía de su pareja el musculin y de los gemelos de mal.

– ¿Preparada?– dijo Sam asomándose por la puerta.

–Si– dije firme.

…

Ascendimos y nos alejamos un poco de New york.

– ¿Gusta tomar un vaso de jugo?– le pregunte jovial.

–Si– respondió petulante.

Que tipa más antipática, dije en mis adentros.

–Aquí tiene– se lo bebió de dos sorbos.

–Quiero más– ordeno.

Impresionada fui por otro, cuando regrese ya estaba tirada sobre el mesón frente a su asiento.

– ¡A caído!– le grite a Sam.

Aterrizamos en la casa de Emily, bajamos a la mujer y al recostamos en la pieza del fondo.

–Bien Bella con ayuda de Emily desviste a la mujer y ponte su ropa– me ordeno Sam.

Hicimos caso, tome prestado todo de ella, hasta su identidad. Edward Cullen muy pronto nos veremos las caras…


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAMEIR: **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERO LO QUE ESTAN A PUNTO DE LEER CORRESPONDE A MI ORIGINALIDAD.

**SUMARRY: **_Vive de la mentira, de la falsedad; Edward es la máscara del engaño, podrá Bella desenmascararlo, para poder vengarse o quedara atrapada en su propia tela de araña. _

**IV.**

**Edward P****OV.**

Una semana, repetía mi mente hartada de todo, pero también en una semana tendría acceso total a las arcas de la familia Vulturi, y comenzaría el verdadero negocio.

Me llamo Jasper para conversar lo de la despedida de solteros, acordamos una luego de la que tendría con Aro y todos sus subordinados, abrían chicas y alcohol, no estaría tan mal.

Alice me llamaba cada cinco minutos para saber como iba y recordarme que teníamos que elegir el banquete para la boda, me cargaba que me hiciera parte de todos esos detalles inútiles, tenia que preocuparme de un mayor detalle y ese era; que el falso juez asistiera a la boda.

…

–vendrán amigos de papá de Noruega– dijo Alice recostada sobre la cama.

–Noruega valla que interesante – sonreí sínico.

–si verdad– se levanto en mi dirección– Esme me llamo y me pidió si podría ser la madrina de bodas– dijo acariciándome los hombros– y yo le dije que si, pero…

–Alice– me di la vuelta y la mire de frente– tu sabes a quien escoges, no tienes que darme explicaciones a mi sobre eso– la bese.

–Mi amor eres el mejor– se me colgó del cuello.

Soy buen actor ¿verdad?

Salimos de la casona Vulturi, la fui a dejar a ella y Esme a la agencia de eventos, para que contrataran unos músicos. Jamás había tenido una boda tan producida.

–Nos vemos mi amor– dijo alegre meneando mano.

–Nos vemos– le tire un beso y arranque.

Libre al fin tenia tiempo para pasar a hablar con Jasper.

–Todo listo– dijo sonriendo– estas un rato con tu suegro y sus ovejitas cantoras y luego te vienes para acá, estarán todos los chicos y las minas listas para el festejo– dijo Jasper eufórico.

– ¡Yea!– chocamos las manos.

–oye hombre ¿no tienes que ir por tu jefa hoy?– dijo el muy zopenco apagándome la vela.

–Si hoy llega la señorita "_todos se arrepentirán"_– dije con una mueca.

– ¿La has visto antes?– me lanzo una lata de cerveza.

–No– conteste y la abrí.

–Y ¿entonces como planeas reconocerla?– bebió.

–Ella lo hará, tiene mis fotos– le hice un vamos que se puede.

–y como le aras ¿te conoce por Edward verdad?– dijo preocupado.

–si mi nuevo nombre de pila – sonreí– solo para todos soy el señor Cullen.

–Te recomiendo que seas el que va adelante– dijo alzando las cejas.

–Explícate– le mire incrédulo.

–No permitas que esa mujer llegue y tome el control de lo que tú has construido, lo podría arruinar– puso cara de afligido.

–no, no le conviene, recuerda que es ella la que busca quedarse con todo, y si me descubren la arrastro conmigo– sonreí.

–Así se habla amigo– reímos.

…

Pase por Alice y Esme luego, traían unos globos y un folleto de decoración.

–La chica me dijo que no me arrepentiría– sonrió mirando el folleto con ojos luminosos.

–si no estás muy comben sida no lo aceptes– le dije.

–No si es lindo, me gusta, solo quiero que tu me des el victo bueno– me sonrió.

–amor, ya lo hablamos yo acepto todo lo que tu quieras, tu entiendes que no tengo eso del cache minucioso de las mujeres, que todo lo dejan bonito y perfecto– intente sonar humilde.

–Edward no digas eso, tienes muy buen gusto ves elegiste a Alice– dijo la entrometida de Esme, mientras le acariciaba el hombro a mi prometida.

–Gracias Esme– sonrojo Alice.

Estúpidas, dejamos a Esme en la consulta de Carlies, según ella tenían que reunirse aquí.

–Hasta luego Esme y gracias por acompañarme– le sonrió Alice.

–de nada cariño, hasta luego Edward.

–Adiós– y arranque.

–no tiene que ser tan pesado con Esme ella solo me intenta ayudar– dijo Alice algo molesta.

–Tú crees, perdona amor pero tus tíos no me agradan del todo, los ayo unos trepadores interesados– no sé porque dije eso es irónico.

–Edward, no hables así de ellos, son mi única familia cercana que tengo– se fue taimada todo el viaje.

…

–Qué bueno que llegan– dijo Aro.

–Hola papá ¿nos estabas esperando?– Alice lo abraso.

–Si quiero que comamos juntos– sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Que lindo no, la familia feliz cenando todos juntos, que asco, me cargaba lo infantil que se ponía Alice cuando estaba junto Aro, era la niña consentida de casa, a pesar de estar un año junto a ella no había logrado desarrollar ni una pisca de sentimientos, nada absolutamente nada. Espero recibir una excelente paga al término de este trabajo y marcharme lo más lejos posible de aquí.

– ¿Cómo va la compañía?– pregunto Alice a Aro, con interés.

–En perfectas condiciones, hemos alzado las ganancias y los accionistas están satisfechos con los resultados– bebió vino Aro– he estado pensando en algo– adopto una postura pensativa– una vez que Edward este casado contigo lo pondré a la cabeza de la compañía por un tiempo, necesito un descanso.

Una pausa.

– ¿Enserio papá?– dijo Alice casi atorándose.

–si como lo oyes– la miro fijo.

– ¿oíste Edward? Es la oportunidad perfecta para que comiences a ambientarte en tu nuevo trabajo – me beso.

Si era la oportunidad que andaba esperando y llego mas fácil de lo que creía, el haberme comportado como uno más de los perrito faldero de Aro arrojo frutos antes de lo esperado.

–gracias señor Vultiris, no sabe lo alagado que me siento– sonreí.

–No agradezcas, has demostrado ser eficiente y esta es tu recompensa– arreglo su cabello– además, eres el hombre el cual mi hija eligió para compartir el resto de su vida, por que no darte una oportunidad.

Que lastima Aro, no sabes como te arrepentirás una ves que descubras toda la verdad, y te des cuenta que todo esto no fue más que una farsa y el mas vil engaño.

–De verdad que estoy muy agradecido– asentí.

–ya basta, a comer– festejo Aro.

Ángela entro con los platos a la sala junto con Nick, traían un pavo al horno espectacular y unas ensaladas esquicitos, vino y ponche. Al término de la cena llegaron Cayo y Marcos y nos sentamos los cinco en la sala a platicar.

–mañana será tu despedida de solteros Edward ¿preparado?– pregunto Cayo con su vos de marica.

–sí pero creo que no es conveniente de que hablamos de esto ahora– dije señalando a Alice con una mueca.

–Edward no intentes hacer expresiones que me aludan cuando estoy presente me dio un golpecito en el brazo.

–ja, ya veo que Alice no esta muy de acuerdo con esto– dijo el viejo de Marcos.

–no, si es solo para divertirse un rato- se puso de pie– a demás yo también tendré mi propia despedida de solteras, ya hable con Carmen y lo esta planeando todo.

Sonrió como si me afectara. Que incrédula, ciento lastima de ella.

–Esa es mi hija– la apunto Aro con un festejo ridículo.

Hay que tener paciencia con esta gente tan cabeza hueca. Me puse de pie.

–Bueno tengo que ir por mi hermana– dije tomando mi abrigo.

–Te acompaño– se acerco Alice.

–no es necesario mi amor, la veras cuando la traiga espérame aquí– intente combársela con la "mirada". Bacilo un instante hasta que cedió.

–Desacuerdo, pero no se demoren– me arreglo el cuello de la camisa.

–Descuida- la bese– nos vemos– me despedí de los invitados.

…

Estaba refrescando. Mire la hora para ver que no fuera a atrasarme, pero aun tenia tiempo para llegar.

Había mucha gente en el aeropuerto, me puse en medio de los que esperaban a sus llegados con panfletos, esperando que ella hiciera todo, no me pondría a buscarla, no tengo tiempo ni paciencia, y es más ni le conozco. Pasaron algunas minutos y ninguna señal de vida, y como ya saben me carga esperar.

– ¿Edward?– dijo una vos muy bajita.

Di la vuelta para poder verla mejor.

–Si– dije todo varonil.

–Hola soy Rosalie– dijo una mujer delgada y bajita, pero con elegancia.

–hola Edward Cullen– dije sobre la misma.

–qué bueno que al fin tengamos el placer de conocernos– dijo la delgada mujer o niña me atrevería a decir.

–El placer es mío– dije besando su mano.

No era como la esperaba, no es fea, pero no para competir con Alice, incluso me atrevería a decir que no parecen familia, esta chica era muy poquita cosa. Pero bueno es ella la verdadera heredera Vulturi.

–Vamos, nos están esperando en casa – dije ofreciéndole mi brazo.

–Si vamos– dijo sonriendo.

Nos subimos al auto, y le ofrecí goma de mascar.

–No gracias– dijo muy cortante.

– ¿Pensé que vendría con su esposo?– pregunte para romper el silesio.

–no, el tiene que trabajar– dijo muy rebuscada.

– ¿está preparada? en pocas horas conocerá a su familia– sonreí cruelmente.

–si lo estoy, que tiene de malo en que los conozca– dijo como si nada.

–usted los odia– dije como estúpido.

–sí, si– bacilo en su severidad.

Que le ocurre se corto en el trayecto hasta acá, bueno vamos a ver si después de que los ve sigue con esa actitud de indiferencia.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAMEIR: **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERO LO QUE ESTAN A PUNTO DE LEER CORRESPONDE A MI ORIGINALIDAD.

**SUMARRY: **_Vive de la mentira, de la falsedad; Edward es la máscara del engaño, podrá Bella desenmascararlo, para poder vengarse o quedara atrapada en su propia tela de araña. _

**V.**

**Bella P****OV**.

Nos detuvimos frente a una casa muy grande, no podía evitar tener ese nudo en la boca del estomago, cuando Edward me hablaba no sabia como responderle.

–Sígueme– dijo subiendo los escalones hacia la entrada– recuerda que eres mi hermana y debes intentar controlarte, ellos no pueden sospechar nada– asentí para tranquilizarlo.

Nos abrió la puerta una joven, que saludo de señor a Edward; debía ser la empleada.

–mi amor llegaste.

Una elegante mujer salió de entre la puerta que estaba frente a nosotros, era muy hermosa, le beso y luego me saludo.

–Así que tu eres la hermanita de Edward, eres muy linda– sonrió amigable.

–Gracias– le correspondí el gesto.

–ven pasa a la sala el viaje tiene que haber sigo agotador– me sujeto de la mano y me arrastro con ella a la sala, Edward puso una cara de terror– Ángela sírvele una copa de vino a la señorita, asiento Rose.

La sala era enorme con sillones de cuero blanco de unos tres metros cada uno y unos muebles color caoba preciosos.

– ¿Por qué tan callada?– pregunto Alice sentándose a mi lado.

–estoy agotada por el viaje– respondí rebuscadamente.

Edward se sentó en el sillón del frente nuestro, tenía una sonrisita burlona en los labios.

Durante el viaje ley cosas que Rosalie había escrito, como en un diario, no se con que fin pero tenia actitudes descalificativos de cada uno de los integrantes de la familia partiendo por Alice. Eso Edward quizás lo manejaba un poco.

–La habitación esta lista por si quieres subir a recostarte– dijo muy dulcemente Alice.

–creo que es lo mejor, estas como retraída– Edward no quitaba esa sonrisita petulante de los labios.

–Si me iré a la habitación– dije dejando la copa de vino en la mesa de centro.

–Luego subo hablar contigo– dijo Edward.

– ¡No!– me mesure– quiero estar sola por ahora– dije torpemente y sonreí.

Edward abrió unos ojos inmensos llenos de perplejidad, mi respiración se comenzó a acelerar, y las manos me sudaban de los nervios.

–me retiro buenas noches, fue un gusto, lamento esto– asentí y me retire.

–no te preocupes. Ángela lleva a la señorita a su habitación– le ordeno Alice a la mujer – buenas noches que descanses Rose– me dijo mientras salía.

…

Tire la cartera en la cama y acomode la maleta aun costado de la habitación.

–gracias Ángela– le sonreí a la mujer.

–Si se le ofrece algo llámeme– me sonrió.

–Si– se marcho.

¡A! es más complicado de lo que pensé, me temblaban las manos, estaba cometiendo un delito, y metida en un juego muy peligroso.

Rosalie era una mujer de temer, y Edward un criminal sin escrúpulos y yo una pobre tonta que cree que podrá hacer algo bueno por la vida usurpando el lugar de alguien para desenmascarar a otro.

Me tire en la cama y patalee…tome el móvil y llame a Emily.

–_Diga– contesto._

–Soy yo Bella– dije en un susurro.

–_Bella ¿Cómo estas? ¿Como llegaste? ¿Que ocurrió? ¿Te descubrieron? ¿Estas bien? ¡Habla!– estaba como loca_.

–Estoy bien, pero es más complicado de lo que creí– torcí los labios.

–_amiga, no sé cuánto tiempo podre tener a la mujer bajo el sueño._

–Solo hasta que complete mi misión– meneaba la rodilla nerviosa.

–_Eso puede demorar mucho– reclamo._

–Me movilizare muy rápido, lo prometo– dije para tranquilizarle.

–_Bella ¿Qué hago si viene Jacob? ¿Que le digo?– me destrozo el corazón._

–Solo dile que no sabes nada– dije quebrándoseme la vos.

–_Bella, cuídate amiga– se notaba preocupada._

–Si te llamare pronto– me sujete la cabeza.

–_te quiero amiga cuídate._

–también yo, chao– le colgué.

No podía resistir, Jacob no había ido haberlo competir, y no sabe dónde diablos me vine a meter, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, tendría a Edward Cullen entre mis manos como fuese.

Vamos Bella eres inteligente te las ingeniaras para poder conseguir las pruebas de lo que planea Edward, como sea me infiltrare.

…

Me pase la noche en vela, meditando todo, cada uno de los detalles que me llevarían a actuar con eficacia, estaba prestándome para el juego y si no demostraba ser una buena competidora seria la primera en salir. Tuve la mejor idea que se me pudo ocurrir para salir del paso, de retroceder ya no estaba contemplada la posibilidad, pero si las formas en que llegaría a detener al hombre más peligroso.

Salí sin temor de la habitación, desidia a todo.

–Buenos días– salude entrando en el comedor.

–Buenos días– me respondió Alice alegre– a Rose te presento a mi padre Aro Vulturi.

–Es un gusto– saludo al aludido.

–Lo mismo digo– me beso muy insinuativo.

Aro tenia un aspecto turbio, era como el agua con tinta, como si la claridad de su semblante la turbara la oscuridad de sus ojos. No me sentía cómoda con su presencia, incluso me intimidaba más que la del mismo Edward.

–Bongiorno– hablando del rey de roma.

Cullen entro con su imponente presencia al comedor, saludo a su prometida y luego nos dirigió una mirada enfatizada al resto.

– ¿Cómo pásate la noche Rose?– pregunto la dulce de Alice.

–Bien–sonreí– la cama es muy cómoda, y el agua de la tina es cautivante.

–Qué bueno que te guste– soltó una risita burlona– el clima aquí en Montana no es muy calido que digamos.

–Eso no tiene mayor influencia para mí– me serví una tostada.

Ángela sirvió leche con canela y una gota de caramelo, en la mesa había muchas cosas para regodearse, dulce de leche, queso fresco, cecinas y hasta huevo revuelto con tocino.

–Rose estaba pensado si me querías a compaña hoy a retiras mi vestido– dijo Alice entusiasmada.

Mire disimulada mente a Edward que en su forzado intento de no reír se atoraba con lo que comía.

–Si no tengo ningún problema– dije sin cuidado.

– ¿Estás segura que quieres ir?– interrumpió Cullen, tan arrogante como siempre.

–Si lo estoy– intente sonar sarcástica.

Note que Aro me miraba constantemente con una sonrisita babosa en los labios, me estaba sintiendo acosada espacialmente, y era una sensación realmente incomoda. Intentaba evitar que nuestras miradas se cruzaran pero era casi imposible si él no dejaba de tener los ojos fijos en mí.

Pasamos el resto del desayuno conversando como era la vida en New York y trivialidades.

…

–Nos vemos más tarde– se despido Alice de Aro- te amo mi amor- beso a Cullen con mucha dulzura.

Yo salí antes de poder ni siquiera pronunciar una palabra. Al fin al cavo Edward era tan solo un subordinado; contratado por mí, para todo esto, al menos eso ley en los archivos ¿pero con qué propósito? Estafar claro ¿pero para Rosalie? o ¿Alec tenía algo que ver en todo esto? Eso debía averiguar.

–te parece si me acompañas a la tienda de moda, y luego pasamos a comer algo– Alice se notaba entusiasmada.

–Si por mí no hay problema– me uní.

El convertible de la elegante mujer era tan imponente como su dueña, todos los hombres se quedaban admirados a su andar.

–Cuando Edward me dijo que vendría su hermana al matrimonio me sentí muy emocionada– sonrió la bella de Alice.

–No podía perderme un evento tan importante– torcí los labios.

–es que Edward jamás me ha hablado de su familia– dijo algo apagada.

– ¿Enserio?– intente unirme a su pesar, tenia que ser buena actriz.

–si el siempre a sido reservado con ese tema, siempre que se lo menciono lo cambia– sus ojos pardos brillaron– por eso me impresiono tanto cuando me dijo que su hermana vendría a la boda.

–De hecho, ni Edward ni yo tenemos contacto con nuestra familia, somos solo nosotros dos– intente salir del paso. Bella eres muy tonta.

–Gracias por venir– me sonrío.

Esto me daba muy mal aspecto, Alice se veía muy enamorada, y dudo que Edward lo esté, al fin y al cavo este es uno de sus trabajos, no hay razones para que se involucre sentimentalmente con ella.

La tienda en donde Alice había diseñado el traje era de lo más Elit, de esas blancas con enormes lámparas y visillo con vuelos que decoraban las partes altas de los arcos con tallado.

–buenos días señorita Alice– saludo una chica buena moza.

–Buenos días Clara- contesto Alice– tú sabes a lo que vengo– sonrió.

–Si en seguida.

La chica subió las escaleras casi corriendo, Alice tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de cuero gris, y me indico que la acompañara.

–Este lugar es muy lindo– dije incrédula.

–Te gusta, es una de las mejores casa de novias de aquí– arreglo su cabello.

–es hermoso todo aquí dentro– dije acercándome a un britral.

Una maniquí portaba el vestido de seda mas lindo y elegante que jamás había visto era de un tono verde oliva, descotado, en conjunto con una pañoleta de un tono más oscuro, verde también.

–Señorita Alice aquí le traigo su pedido.

Clara dejo sobre un mesón una caja blanca, de este saco un enorme vestido…

– ¡Alice esta precioso!– salte cuando lo vi.

– ¿Te gusta Rosalie?– pregunto, sobreponiéndoselo.

–Si es bellísimo– asentí emocionada.

Era realmente digno de una mujer de su talla, el traje color perla, caía suave, sedoso y reluciente, ajustado en el torso y acampanado a la altura de las caderas.

Alice entro a los probadores y se demoro junto con Clara mientras yo las esperaba con sus cosas. Cuando salio era realmente elegante, el traje era preciso y no faltaba ni sobraba nada.

–Divina– dije sin nada más que concluir.

–Gracias– me guiño Alice.

…

Luego de retirarnos con el pedido, pasamos a un restorán muy lujoso.

– ¿Qué te sirves?– me pregunto mientras hojeaba la carta.

–Es difícil decidirme con tanta cosa sabrosa– reí.

–Pide lo que gustes, yo invito– sonrió.

Alice era realmente encantadora, se me hacia fácil ser casi natural en su presencia, en ocasiones se me olvidaba que fingía ser alguien más y en cualquier momento arruinaba todo. La chica era la única que me entregaba seguridad de la familia Vulturi o al menos de los que había alcanzado a conocer. Me daba algo de indignación que fuera Cullen quien la desposara.

Regresamos a una hora prudente a la mansión, Edward no se encontraba, pero si los tíos de Alice.

–Cariño te esperábamos– dijo una mujer muy elegante de cabellos castaños.

–Hola tía– saludo la aludida alegre– tía ella es Rosalie, hermana de Edward– me señalo.

–Hola, cariño– me abraso– soy Esme tía de Alice– era tan dulce como su sobrina– y él hombre que está adentro platicando con Aro es mi marido Carlisle.

–Luego lo saluda– interrumpió Alice– ahora tienen que acompañarme– la miramos extrañadas– a ver mi vestido en todas sus partes– sonrió.

– ¡hay! Alice fuiste por él y no me dijiste– dijo Esme aleteando las manos.

–Me acompaño Rose– sonrió– ¿vamos o no?

–si como crees que perderemos más tiempo– Esme nos tomo de las manos y corrimos al dormitorio de Alice.

…

El día había sido agotador, al final no conocí a Carlisle por que nunca se desocupo con Aro antes de que me viniera a cambiar al dormitorio, cuando salí ya no se encontraban ninguno de los dos.

– ¿Qué tal tu primer día?– dijo una vos a mis espaldas.

Lo reconocí de inmediato, era inconfundible, no quería voltear a responder pero era una de mis instancias para mostrarme natural frente Cullen.

–Muy bien, me divertí mucho con tu novia– dije realizando una mueca sínica.

El la correspondió y se acerco más a mí, a una altura tanto que podía sentir su perfume.

–En menos de seis días tendré a tu enemiga bajos mis manos y comenzara el verdadero juego– dijo casi en un susurro espeluznante.

Sin saber como reaccionar solo le seguí la corriente.

–entonces, no me falles– dije igual de misteriosa, o eso intente.

Se aparto y me regalo una mirada de desubicación, está bien no sabía cómo actuar porque no entendía para donde iba la corriente, tenia que ser mas lista antes de que me ahogara en ella.

–De actor a actriz nos entendemos bien– curvo los labios con soberbia. Se me entumecieron las manos.

– ¿Explícate?– fruncí el seño.

–no te hagas– bufo– tú odios a Alice– rodo los ojos.

Sin saber nada más que hacer continúe con la farsa.

–Déjamelo a mí– sé cómo conseguir verme normal, autocontrol– dije socarrona.

Rio y luego cerró la puerta tras salir de la habitación.

Me había dado un susto de muerte. Registre en el cajón y saque el diario de Rosalie tenía que enterarme ya mismo de toda la verdad, algo tendría que haber aquí.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAMEIR: **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERO LO QUE ESTAN A PUNTO DE LEER CORRESPONDE A MI ORIGINALIDAD.

**SUMARRY: **_Vive de la mentira, de la falsedad; Edward es la máscara del engaño, podrá Bella desenmascararlo, para poder vengarse o quedara atrapada en su propia tela de araña. _

**VI.**

**Edward P****OV. **

Unas vacaciones eso necesito, estaba realmente agotado la cabeza me daba vueltas y los tambores me retumbaban en la sien. Desperté en casa de Jasper, este estaba tirado en el sillón del lado, roncando ¿Qué había ocurrido? Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue la batucada que seguimos por toda av. Boston anoche en nuestro viaje en Billings.

Me levante como pude, y casi en tembleques salí de la casa de mi "amigo", tenía que pasar por Alice y Rosalie quedamos de acuerdo en ir al _parque nacional los Glaciares. _

…

Entre silenciosamente a la habitación, esperando que Alice no notara mi llegada, avance lo más deprisa al baño… ¡CHAN! Alice en escena- estaba dentro ahí dentro esperando.

– ¿Dónde estabas Edward Cullen?– pregunto frunciendo el seño y con las manos en las caderas.

–estaba en casa de Jasper– dije poniendo ojitos.

Arrugo la frente y estiro los labios, sus ojos me fulminaban y yo como tonto sin hacer nada.

–Báñate y vístete de una ves, te esperamos a bajo– dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Uff, la tengo verdaderamente loca, pobre tonta. Me bañe y luego me abrigue lo más que pude.

–Están listas– dije bajando las escaleras.

–Si– sonrió Alice.

– Y Rose ¿esta lista?– le pregunto a la anímica delgada que estaba algo atontada.

–si, si– respondió la aludida algo boba.

…

Del tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Montana, cada vez lo encontraba más lindo, si algo extrañaría una vez que dejara a los Vulturi sería lo esplendido de vivir aquí.

–Rose, te encantara a donde vamos es lindísimo– dijo Alice emocionada.

–he oído del parque por la TV y también he visto postales de el– sonrió.

Todo esto me paresia algo confuso, Rosalie estaba platicando con Alice como si nada, siendo que la víbora de Rose tan solo buscaba terminantemente la desgracia de la otra, o era una muy buena actriz para aguantarse las ganas de estrangular a la pollita o simplemente me estaba perdiendo de algo lo cual no comprendía.

–bien chicas mirad, ahí esta el parque de los Glaciales– sonreí.

–Es hermoso– dijo Rose acercándose a la ventana.

Nos estacionamos y pagamos el ingreso, visitamos los miradores y luego nos unimos al grupo que daría tur por el glaciar.

–Está un poco helado, pero el paisaje lo vale– dijo Alice tomándome del brazo y mirando a Rose– con mi padre veníamos mucho cuando pequeña, siempre fuimos muy unidos, ya que mi madre falleció al poco tiempo de yo haber nacido– Alice se mostro algo caris baja.

L delgada mujer torció los brazos y contemplo con un deje de melancolía a mi prometida.

–Es muy lindo aquí– le sonrió Rose.

¿Qué clase de juego turbio es este? Rosalie actuó como si nada cuando Alice le menciono lo de la felicidad con su padre, en ese caso la flaca de debía haber ardido de rabia, bueno y si fue así no se noto para nada.

Miramos el glaciar por arto rato y luego continuamos el recorrido sobre el trasportador, al termino del tour fuimos por un chocolate caliente y pastel de trufa.

…

Cuando regresamos a casa nos visitaban los subordinados de Aro, junto con los tíos perfectos, "toda una reunión familiar", que estupidez.

–Al fin regresaron– nos recibió alegre Aro– los esperábamos.

Abrazo a Alice y Rose, en cambio a mi solo me regalo una sínica sonrisa. No es que quisiera que me abrazara, para nada, zamarree la cabeza asechando estúpidos pensamientos.

–estábamos en el parque de los glaciares, enseñándoselo a Rose– dijo Alice casi brincando.

–y ¿Qué tal te pareció Rose?– pregunto dulcemente Aro.

–De lo más maravilloso– contesto esta serrando los ojos.

–Porque no pasamos todos a la sala que nos esperan– dijo el muy marica de Aro.

–Yo no– dije desistiendo – iré primero a cambiarme y luego bajo– hable intentando sonar animado.

–Te esperamos amor– me beso Alice.

Subí las escaleras dejando a todos a bajo, tire mi abrigo y mis zapatos lo más lejos que pude y me recosté en la cama, se había puesto hace poco el cobertor de pieles, así que me acurruque en él.

Luego de dormitar un rato, me levante con un pesar en la cabeza, abajo Aro y sus subordinados tendrían más alcohol, y Edward muerto. A veces sentía la necesidad de bajarle las revoluciones a mi alocada vida, y en otra tan solo aprovechar su liberta, y movimientos fáciles, siempre he vivido rodeado de comodidades robadas del resto. Es parte del trabajo y mientras pueda obtener todo fácil seguiría adelante. Bueno que sostener un engaño de estar envergaduras no es nada simple que digamos.

…

Cuando llegue a la sala, procure estar bien perfumado, pase un cubito de hielo por mi rostro para deshinchar mi piel, luego de haber dormido.

–Te esperábamos– dijo saludando el afeminado de Cayo.

–Edward hombre dónde estabas te esperábamos– me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda Marcos.

–estaba tomando un descanso, la ida al parque me dejo agotado– sonreí.

–Con los caballeros aquí discutíamos de la despedida de solteros de esta noche– dijo Aro extendome una copa de vino blanco.

–Ho, creo que no deberían hablar de eso en frente de mi prometida– le guiñe el ojo.

–Descuida amor, ya es algo normal para mí– Alice le tomo la mano a ¿Rose?– yo también tendré una verdad– le pregunto a la anémica delgada.

–Si– dijo esta muy pajarota.

–Irina pasara a por nosotras como a las 21.45pm así que le estaremos esperando listas– dijo como si me importara.

–ojala se divertían tanto como lo aremos notros– brindo Marcos.

…

Entre al cuarto y Alice estaba cambiándose para hoy en la noche. Se veía muy sexy la condenada, su piel blanquecina era muy atractiva, y ese colale y esas nalgas. No me pude contener.

Me lance por su espalda, y la tire a la cama con delicadeza, luego comencé a masajearle la espalda hasta quitarle el brasier, fue una escena de sexo para recordad.

Con Alice teníamos sexo en reiteradas ocasiones, casi ni la penetraba para evitar arrepentimiento, me imagino si no pudiera controlarme en ese aspecto tendría hijos regados de victimas por todos lados– si no me cuidaba, grave error lo sé, pero bueno así somos algunos– y a ninguno conocería, bueno que eso se me era indiferente. Pero es mejor prevenir.

Alice era linda, de hecho la más linda de las mujeres las cuales he estado, pero era simplemente un trabajo como cualquier otro, y la verdad no tengo paciencia con las mamonas.

–Debes comportante esta noche– dijo mientras se abrochaba la blusa.

Me levante y le bese.

–Me iré a bañar–me levante.

Ella sonrió recostándose.

No tenía tiempo de charlas patéticas como esa.

…

Las chicas se fueron cuando Irina pasó por ellas, y yo me quede en mi habitación esperando a que llegara el rebaño de ovejitas con su pastor.

Aro le dio golpecitos a la puerta abierta.

–Edward ¿estás listo?– dijo asomándose.

–Si vamos– tome mi chaqueta.

Nos fuimos en su limosina, llegamos a una discoteca, ahí nos esperaban todos los miembros de la compañía, bueno solo los ejecutivos de alta categoría.

El lugar estaba ambientado con luces blancas y rojas, mesas cubiertas con manteles grises y sus botellas de alcohol de todo tipo, un suculento coctel. Las mecerás era unas chicas vestidas con un baby doll color rojo escarlata semi trasparente y por debajo solo un colale que apenas cubría su sexo. Excelente.

– ¿Preparado?– pregunto Aro apretándome el hombro.

No respondo, solo me dedique a asentir excitado por todos los culos que veía pasearse de allá para acá.

Tome ha ciento en una de la mesas y a mi lado se centro Aro, Cayo y Marcos. El estúpido de cabello blanco no me quitaba los ojos de enzima, si pudiera patear a la maldita perra lo aria son clemencia no lo soportaba.

En embriagamos de alcohol y luego vinieron los bailes eróticos, la maldita zorra que me toco causo que mi cuerpo ardiera. Pero pos la maldita presencia de Aro no pude ir más allá.

…

Luego cuando ya las luces se veían dobles y las voces se oían confusas, Jasper vino a por mí, con la escusa que tenia pasar rato con su amigo antes de que fuera casado.

La cosa era que Jasper también me tenía una despedida de solteros, con los chicos que corrían con él. El antro era perfecto, esta vez sí podría darme esos gustos con las zorras que andaban de allá para acá, con una no era suficiente, tendría para toda la noche.

Fue una velada de lo más suculenta.

…

–Edward levántate– susurro Alice en mi oído.

La aparte con el brazo y me di la vuelta ¿Qué demonios se cree? Como viene la estúpida a molestar ahora, me apretaban las sienes, y la garganta me rogaba un macera gota de agua.

–Edward tenemos que salir ¿lo recuerdas?– insistió la mierda.

Pasó un tiempo y la sentí alejarse.

Hoy teníamos que ir al cumpleaños de Esme, su familia - já- con suerte Aro, Alice y Carlies. No me cuento porque no tengo ni la regalada gana de ser parte de esa basura. Lo reconozco lo único bueno de todos ellos era el dinero que le chorreaba a Aro, el resto una verdadera mierda.

Dormí un rato más hasta que volví a la conciencia.

–Adiós Edward– sentí a lo lejos a Alice mientras cerraba la puerta.

Rin sonó el móvil y me levante velos.

–Diga– conteste.

– _¿__Cómo despertaste?– pregunto Jasper por el otro lado de la línea. _

–como crees estúpido, igual que tú– dije con sarcasmo.

–_Disfruta tus últimos días de soltero– rio y colgó._

Estúpido ¿para qué llama? Tire el móvil y me recosté, me cruce de brazos sobre la almohada y contemple el techo.

Estaba perdido tendría que ir a la casa de Esme si quería evitar problemas con Alice a días de la boda ¿abra ido Rosalie?

Me levante y puse lo primero que pille en el camino.

Llegue a la habitación de la falca y medite antes de golpear. Lo hice suave y espere a que respondiera. Luego de unos minutos lo intente nuevamente y nada así que abrí la puerta, y no estaba dentro, lo más probable es que se haya ido con los patéticos.

Perfecto estaba solo, lo único que me quedaba era ir al cumpleaños de la hocicona de Esme.

Me demore lo que me tenía que demorar en arreglarme y salir.

La casa de Carlies era amplia pero típica de los de clase media acomodada. No tenían grandes lujos pero no les faltaba, aun así aspiraban a más y ese más era robarle a su hermano.

Pero siempre he tenido una duda con eso, le cambiaron la hija por la de ellos, ¿pero conque fin? ¿Cuál será el verdadero propósito de todo eso?

Entre a la casa sin golpear la puerta estaba abierta.

–Hola a todos– dije entrando a la sala.

Todos me quedaron mirando y Alice salto en mi dirección.

– ¿vienes sanito supongo?– dijo en un susurro pescándome del brazo.

–Si por algo estoy aquí– intente besarla pero me evito.

–qué bueno que llegaste Edward– dijo Esme bofando una enorme sonrisa.

–Estaba reponiendo las energías– le extendí los brazos para abrasarle– y espero te haya gustado el regalo, lo escogí yo por supuesto– dije con arrogancia.

Y era la mentira más cierta del mundo, seguro yo le iba a comprar un regalo a esta perra fea.

–Gracias tesoro– correspondió mi abraso- bueno vamos a comer– dijo alzando los brazos.

…

Luego de la comida, seguí a Alice al patio, estaba molesta se le notaba y Rosalie me miraba detrás del ventanal. Supongo que buscaba advertirme que le molestaba la situación.

–Aun molesta– le dije abrazándola por la espalda.

No respondió pero si podía ver como forzaba su seriedad.

–ya amor, era mi última noche de locura, desde pasado mañana seré todo tuyo– dije y comencé a besarle en cuello.

–Edward– dijo dándose la vuelta y quedamos de frente– ¿tu enserio me amas?– dijo sin titubeos.

¡Coño! Alice jamás me había preguntado algo con tanta seriedad, y menos a estas alturas del partido, tenía que sonar lo más convincente posible, no podía generar confusiones a tan poco tiempo de conseguir lo que por un año me ha costado.

–claro que si– dije y sonreí marica– tú eres la persona más importante para mí– junte nuestras narices.

–Edward no se qué aria sin ti, has sido lo único sincero en mi vida– me beso.

¡Fucking! Que rabia odiaba estos momentos, pero me da igual, esta estúpida se pudrirá en sus emociones una vez que me marche y se entere de todo. Se la dejare a Rosalie ella tiene más razones para molerla que yo.

Hablando de eso tengo que hablar con esa mujer, desde que llego no hemos podido tener una plática como corresponde. Necesito saber cuáles son los verdaderas intenciones de Rosalie estando aquí, y como se encajara luego de que yo me case.

Es tiempo de atar nudos firmes.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAMEIR: **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERO LO QUE ESTAN A PUNTO DE LEER CORRESPONDE A MI ORIGINALIDAD.

**SUMARRY: **_Vive de la mentira, de la falsedad; Edward es la máscara del engaño, podrá Bella desenmascararlo, para poder vengarse o quedara atrapada en su propia tela de araña. _

**VII.**

**Bella POV**

Me miraba en el espejo y aun no entendía el ¿Por qué? De estar ahí, no podía evitar sentir inseguridad de mi decisión. Pase toda la noche leyendo el diario de Rosalie. Creo que no tengo palabras para describir de donde provenía tal mente retorcida, me asustaba aun más que el mismo Edward.

Ahora comprendía las razones por las cuales él se encontraba aquí, y para donde apuntaba la bala.

Cuando baje, Alice se ocupaba en el patio de la casona acariciando a un adorable San Bernardo, mientras Aro su padre se ubicaba sentado en la terraza bebiendo café.

– ¿nos aras compañía Rose?– me pregunto el "burocrático" hombre.

–Si– dije no muy convencida.

Tome asiento a su lado mientras Ángela me serbia una taza de café.

– ¿Dormiste cómoda?– me pregunto Aro mientras yo disolvía los cubos de azúcar en el café.

Asentí con la cabeza y reforcé con una sonrisita algo involuntaria.

–si gracias– bebí café.

Alice se acerco a nosotros y me saludo de un fuerte abrazo, tomando asiento a nuestro lado.

Me parecía increíble que Rosalie pudiera tener tanto odio hacia esta mujer, numerosas páginas de su diario hablan de cómo Alice debería pagar su usurpación y de lo perra que era. Lo más curioso de todo es que aun no entendía como se produjo el cambio, la mujer rubia no hablo de eso en ninguna parte entre esas ocres hojas.

–Edward nos llevara a ver los glaciares mañana por la mañana– dijo entusiasmada.

Sonreí motivándome con ella, pero no tenía ganas de pensar en eso ahora, llevaba apenas unas horas aquí y la estaba pensado en como poder largarme.

…

Por la tarde, luego de que Alice se fuera a su trabajo, me entretuve mirando las montañas del estado que eran muy lindas en esta época.

– ¡Rinn!– sonó el móvil en mi bolsillo, lo extraje saltona y ley en el visor – Emmet– ¡si! me había traído el móvil de la rubia malvada, maldita sea.

¿Qué demonios hago ahora? Mire para todos lados esperando que nadie se encontrara cerca, ¡bingo! No había nadie. Pero no podía contestarle, podría sospechar, y si eso ocurría correría peligro, pero si no contesto tal vez llame a Edward y…

–Halo– dije cubriéndome la boca con el puño del chaleco, se que suena tonto pero ¿Qué mas podría hacer?

– _¿Rosalie?– pregunto la vos por el otro lado de la línea_.

–si dime Emmet– me mordí el labio inferior mientras daba brincos algo preocupada.

– _¿Por qué tú vos se escucha tan despacio?– su tono fue de curiosidad._

–El cambio de clima me afecto un poco y estoy algo diafonía– trague forzado.

Se genero un silencio.

– _¿Cómo va todo?– pregunto de la nada_.

–Perfecto, esperando ansiosa que llegue el día– espero no haberme equivocado en contestar.

– _¿Qué tal tu prima?– dijo con tono socarrón._

Me quede pensando en la respuesta más acertada, creo que si había pasado toda una noche leyendo el diario intimo de la rubia mínimo algo de su carácter tendría que a ver conseguido deducir.

–es como la zorra que imaginábamos– dije con tono de furia.

Soltó una risita menuda.

–_recuerda que antes de hacerla mierda, quiero experimentar con ella algunas poses ilegales del kamasutra– río a carcajadas_.

¡Maldito hijo de puta! Grite en mi mente, mordiendo mis emociones.

Reí también.

–_ya amor, te dejare tengo que terminar de trabajar– dijo como quien no quiere la cosa._

–Bueno, cuídate– fruncí el seño esperando que respondiera.

–_te adoro perra– rio y colgó_.

Deje caer el móvil al pasto y me tendí a su lado, había olvidado absolutamente el factor Emmet. Llamare a Emily, necesito saber cómo sigue Rosalie.

…

Por la tarde llame a Emily y estuvimos platicando por dos horas mientras le daba vuelta a la piscina una y otra vez. No puede evitar preguntarle por Jacob, le extrañaba y me encontraba destrozada por lo que le había hecho.

Desempaque la ropa de Rosalie y la tendí sobre la cama, nada me quedaría bueno, ella era más alta que yo y tenía más cuerpo, era demasiado raquítica.

Como pude, ajuste las prendas que me gustaron más.

Cuando llegaron Edward y Alice en la noche, nos sentamos a platicar en la terraza con respecto al viaje de mañana a los Glaciares.

No podía evitar sentir asco cuando oía y veía a Edward en sus actitudes con la ingenua de Alice, le estaban mintiendo y yo aun sabiendo la verdad no hacía nada.

…

Al día siguiente mi aliste para la salida. Edward llego muy tarde por nosotras, intente disfrutar la salida maravillándome del paisaje, era agradable pasar tiempo con Alice, pero no podía decir lo mismo del flacuchento de pelo cobrizo, que odiaba con todas mis fuerzas.

…

Cayo me simpatizaba, de los amigos y socios de Aro era el más agradable, algo pude escuchar de una conversación que mantuvieron entre ellos una vez que regresamos de la salida; pensaban ascender a Edward al alto mando, cosa que iba de acorde al plan, Rosalie estaría gozosa de oír esto.

…

Tendríamos la despedida de soltera de Alice ¿Qué demonios me pondría?

–Estoy algo nerviosa– dijo sobándose los hombros.

– ¿Por lo de hoy en la noche?– pregunte algo ingenua.

–Más que eso, por lo de la otra semana– apretó los dientes.

Agache la mirada, era una mescla de culpabilidad, y algo de desprecio.

– ¿Estás muy enamorada de Edward?– le pregunte impulsivamente.

Se genero una pausa, y me deseaba golpearme por haber preguntado algo tan impertinente.

–Si lo amo con todo mi corazón– dijo perdiendo la mirada en el horizonte que atardecía.

Su voz entrecortada destrozo y petrifico mi cuerpo, un escalofríos me entumeció. Esta mujer, le estaban engañando, le estaban viendo la cara y por sobre todo utilizando, cuando Alice tan solo pensaba en ser feliz con ese maldito monstro.

Si unos pasos y me acerque más a ella.

–Rose– dijo una vez que le toque el hombro.

–Si– respondí aludida.

–Gracias por venir– dijo sonriendo y mirándome de perfil.

– ¿Por qué?– pregunte incrédula.

–porque jamás había conocido a un familiar de Edward en los dos años que estamos juntos, tampoco hablaba de ellos, cuando dijo que vendrías me puse muy alegre– suspiro soltando una risita.

No supe que contestar a eso.

…

La amiga de Alice, Irina paso por nosotras, me puse lo primero lindo que encontré entre las prendas de Rosalie, perdía tiempo en ajustarlas, pero Ángela me ayudaba.

–Irina, ella es Rosalie la hermana de Edward– dijo Alice presentándonos.

Aun no me acostumbraba mucho a que me llamaran por otro nombre, por eso en ocasiones tenían que llamarme más de una vez.

El lugar de la velada era totalmente distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver de la reservada de Alice si incluso esta quedo algo perpleja.

Era un recinto enorme adornado con luces de colores tipo tecno, y con una alberca en el centro que la cubría una manta de globos rojos y morados, a su alrededor se situaban sillones de estilo vanguardista, y mesas con un suculento coctel, los carterines nos esperaban nos las pocas en la mano y las chicas, amigas de la festejada supongo, gritaban su nombre eufóricas.

– ¿Qué opinas?– le pregunto Irina sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

– Me encanta– respondió alejes con los saltando de entusiasmo– ¿Qué dices Rose?

–Si me parece que será una entretenida noche– me uní a su entusiasmo.

–Entonces que estamos esperando– dijo Irina satisfecha por su trabajo.

Nos sentamos en los sillones luego de bailar al ritmo de rock and roll, y dar algunas piruetas con los bailarines expertos.

Esme se sentó junto a nosotras y se notaba tan motivada como el resto.

–vamos se viene algo mejor– Irina agarro a Alice y la llevo al centro de la pista frente a la alberca.

Unos strep tis salieron vestidos de buzos; quienes fueros despojándose de la ropa a medida que se acercaban a la ya cohibida y enrojecida Alice.

No me quede atrás y junto a Esme gritábamos que se quitaran los colales luminosos…

…

La resaca, que dolor, hace mucho que no bebía tanto, esa noche olvide por complejo mi objetivo y me deje llevar por la bohemia nocturna. Bella debes concentrarte, repetía en mi mente.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Esme, saldríamos con Alice a comprarle algo y era mi quinto día aquí.

No tenía noticias de Emily y Sam, tampoco de mis padres y menos de Jacob, se me estaba haciendo cada vez más común pensar en él.

Baje a la sala y me di unas vueltas por la casa, no había tenido esa posibilidad, era bastante amplia la verdad.

–Señorita ¿está buscando algo?– me pregunto Nike.

–No solo recorro el lugar– sonreí amable.

Mostro confusión en su rostro.

–Disculpe que me entrometa– dijo haciendo un gesto tímido.

–Dime– busque encontrarme con su mirada.

Bacilo unos segundos antes de preguntar.

– ¿Usted está comprometida?– dijo son aires de galán de cuarta.

Me quede perpleja de la situación y sacudí levemente la cabeza para ver si había comprendido la pregunta en todas sus partes.

–oh, no, no…– dijo agitando las manos y retrocediendo– no mal entienda mi pregunta señorita– dijo enrojeciéndose.

Aun mas confundidas me levante de hombros y menee la cabeza con lentitud intentando encontrar algo de justificación.

–Solo es que usted se parece mucho a la pareja de un conocido– dijo como si nada.

Abrí unos ojos como platos y apreté los dientes.

– ¿Qué conocido?– me tense– ¿Cómo se llama?– dije casi ahogada.

Todo se lo trago la histeria del momento, me concentre tanto que podía ver lentamente el movimiento de sus labios.

–Jhon– concluyo.

Suspire y negué con la cabeza, mofando una sonrisita elocuente.

–Lamento entonces mi torpeza– Nike se disculpo sonrojado.

–No te preocupes– sonreí.

–Con su permiso– se retiro.

Me di la vuelta y salí por uno de los balcones cercanos, necesitaba de aire. Había pasado una vez más un susto de muerte. Las posibilidades de que conociera a Jacob o a mi padre eran mínimas, pero nunca se podía descartar las casualidades.

–Buenos días Bella– entro Alice y se puso a mi lado en el balcón.

–Hola– salude entrecerrando los ojos.

–Hoy es cumpleaños de mi tía Esme– hizo una pausa y me observo– ¿quieres venir con nosotros?– me regalo una sonrisa dulce.

–Si claro– dije luego de pensar un poco la respuesta.

–Perfecto– me tomo de la mano- porque tenemos que ir por su obsequio– sonrió desbordante.

El regalo que Alice compro para Esme era encantador, lo envolvimos en papel dorado con un diseño rococó color plata.

– ¿Crees que le gustara?– pregunto dudando de su elección.

–Claro que si– dije convencida– ella te adora Alice– anime.

–siempre he visto a Esme como una madre– entrecerró los ojos- ya que nunca conocí a la mía, o al menos no la recuerdo, falleció cuando yo era muy pequeña.

En estos momentos era cuando sentía un odio más tremendo por Cullen ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre buscara arruinar la vida de personas sin remordimiento alguno? La sangre me hervía por dentro el solo hecho de recordar lo acontecido con mi padre, y lo que estaba a punto de presenciar con la familia Vulturi. Edward en cualquier momento actuaria y las victimas comenzaría a caer.

–Nos estamos retrasando ¿vamos?– sonrío Alice luego de ver la hora.

–Si vamos– asentí.

…

Llegue a la habitación y me deje caer sobre la cama, estaba ocurriendo algo que no había sentido los primeros días y era esa nostalgia de extrañar lo que dejaste repentinamente. Extrañaba mi vida, mi entorno, a Jacob, el llorar ya no era suficiente para justificar cuanto me arrepiento de haberlo abandonado sin decirle nada, era ese vacío que punzaba mi pecho como estacas de hiel que lo carcomen de remordimiento.

Seguía cuestionándome si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás arriesgaría demasiado, tan solo tendría que comenzar luego, en pocos días Edward y Alice será marido y mujer y aun tengo confusiones con los planes de Cullen. Entre más rápido me infiltrara en la vida del estafador, más rápido podría darle fin a todo esto.

…

Llegamos a la casa de Esme quien nos esperaba con deliciosos dulces y aperitivos. Alice iba algo molesta, Edward había llegado en la mañana a la casa luego de la desvela en la despedida de solteros con sus amigos.

No quise preguntar nada sobre el asunto.

– ¿Te sientes cómoda?– se acerco Esme a mi lado.

Su mirada era muy dulce y acogedora, tenía esa sensibilidad maternal que te hace entran en confianza de inmediato, pero intente mesurarme.

–Sí bastante, me agrada Montana es un estado muy tranquilo– asentí sonriendo.

–qué bueno que te agrade, nosotros hemos pasado toda nuestra vida aquí, junto a Aro y la pequeña Alice– miro en dirección de esta- ella es como si fuera mi hija- dijo sumisa.

–Hola a todos– saludo Edward asomándose por la sala.

La cara de todos fue de desconcierto, y Alice se le acerco hablarle.

Esté hombre, era imposible que no pudiera arder en cólera cuando le veía actuar tan sínico, conmigo no podrás Edward Cullen, no podrás…

Luego del brindis y cortar el pastel, salí al patio a beber algo, tome el móvil, con el impulso de marcarle Jacob, faltaba tan solo presionar un solo botón y se marcaria la llamada, pero algo me lo impedía.

– ¿Por qué tan sola hermanita?– la voz de Edward triso mis pensamientos.

De la vuelta con delicadeza y le mire cara a cara.

–Contemplando las estrellas– dije y bebí.

Miro hacia el oscuro cielo y luego revolvió el licor de la copa agitándolas en círculos.

–Tenemos que hablar- sonrió sarcástico– creo que falta conocernos- bebió.

–Lo mismo creo– sonreí forzada.

–Unos cuantos días y todo comenzara tal cual lo teníamos planeado– se mordió el labio inferior y dio unos cuantos pasos para quedar a mi altura– recuperar todo lo que perdiste…


End file.
